Black and White
by Amusuk
Summary: Luhan mendapati seekor panda pengganggu yang terus mengikutinya sepanjang jalan, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan panda tersebut? Taohan. EXO.


**Title :** Black and White

**Cast(s) :** Luhan, Tao

**Genre :** Parody/Friendship

**Disclaimer :** EXO©SM-Entertaiment.

**Summary :** "Luhan bertemu dengan seekor panda yang terus mengikutinya sepanjang perjalanannya. Apakah dia menemukan cara untuk mengatasinya?"

a/n: I should've warned you that this is quite a fail-parody. Karena Amu-chan garing, jadi ya... Okeh, selamat membaca aja deh(?)!

* * *

Malam minggu tidak pernah seindah hari ini. Luhan mendapat hadiah kejutan terbaik sepanjang sejarah. Maklum, ia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya besar-besaran. Buang-buang uang dan tenaga, ya kan? Meskipun ada banyak hal di luar perkiraannya, ia masih tetap menikmatinya, meski ia tidak habis pikir tentang satu hal terajaib yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya.

Dimulai dari pagi ini, ketika bangun tidur, burung-burung sriti menyambutnya dengan cici cuit merdu. Lalu habis mandi, saat sarapan pagi, ibunya yang tidak pernah ingat kapan anaknya dilahirkan ini KEBETULAN membuatkannya kare ayam yang asiiiiiiin sekali, kesukaannya. Di kampus, Luhan yang biasanya selalu mendapat _death glare_ dari sang dosen—baik karena ia terlambat maupun karena ia terlalu tampan sehingga menarik perhatian para mahasiswanya dari pelajaran untuk sesaat lamanya—ini hampir mati menganga melihat dosen _killer_-nya tersenyum, TERSENYUM, demi Tuhan, dan menebarnya ke segala penjuru sampai salah satu temannya, Chen, tidak sengaja menyeletuk.

"Ehem, ada yang ulang tahun nih, Bu." Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Chen dan men-_death glare_-nya dengan jurus seribu kematian(?)—dan naas, sama sekali gagal membuatnya bergidik ngeri, malahan bergidik geli.

Senyum manis sang dosen pun pada akhirnya tidak luput mengenai Luhan (yang bersembunyi di balik bukunya) di bangku tengah.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanya Bu Dosen berikut senyum-sangat-manis-nya terpatri.

"Luhan, Bu."

"Aaah~" Sang dosen tersenyum lebar dan berjalan pelan menuju Luhan, menambah teror tersendiri bagi Luhan yang sudah merinding sejak awal memasuki kelas tadi. Ia pun meringis tidak jelas saat dosennya sudah berjarak dua puluh langkah dari dirinya. Wanita paruh baya itu menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya, "Berapa umurmu, Nak?"

"D—dua puluh satu, Bu."

"Aaah~" Wajah Bu Dosen makin sumringah, ia menggeret Luhan ke depan kelas seakan aksinya barusan belum cukup untuk membuat Luhan bergidik. Luhan pun hanya dapat meringis pasrah. "Baiklah, karena teman kita yang beruntung ini sedang berulang tahun, mari kita berikan dia hadiah spesial. Ayo semua mari kita nyanyikan _zhuwo shengri kuaile_~!"

Para murid menganga untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum (terpaksa) tersenyum cerah dan mulai menyanyikan lagu '_zhuwo shengri kuaile_' alias 'selamat ulang tahun' untuk Luhan. Namun entah kenapa, lagu yang seharusnya universal itu berubah menjadi sebuah lagu ulang tahun yang ceria dan kekanak-kanakan. Para makhluk yang berdiri di samping kursi belajar masing-masing itu hanya bisa mengikuti lantunan sang dosen. "Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan. Selamat panjang umur, kita 'kan doakan. Selamat sejahtera, sehat sentosa. Selamat ulang tahun dan ba-ha-gi-a~" Tepukan tangan meriah pun terdengar. "Yeaaah. _Happy birthday_, Luhan!" teriak teman-teman Luhan.

Oke, hari ini kuliah selesai pukul 10 pagi dengan damai dan bahagia karena sang dosen yang biasanya setia membawa imej IMUT—Ikatan jomblo iMUT—itu ternyata baru saja bertunangan. Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah dosen itu.

.

.

.

Luhan memutuskan pergi ke sebuah kafe favoritnya, Slow Rock Café, tempat yang sangat nyaman dan membuat kita lupa waktu. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana, ia melewati sebuah toko bunga dengan seorang gadis manis di depannya, bekerja di sana merawat bunga. Luhan tersenyum, walaupun sang gadis tidak melihat karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya. Luhan hanya tersentak kecil mendapati sesosok makhluk lain di pojok, di depan etalase toko, sedang memegang bermacam-macam bunga dengan gestur yang riang, melambai-lambaikan beberapa bunga kecil kuning di tangannya.

'Apa-apaan itu?' Alis Luhan mengkerut. Memang promosi seperti ini diperlukan, apalagi sebentar lagi bulan Februari yang berarti pesanan bunga pasti akan meningkat drastis, tetapi apa ini tidak terlalu aneh. Bukankah sebaiknya menyewa _seseorang_ saja, yang seperti gadis cantik dan manis yang ada di situ tuh misalnya, cocok sekali. Bukannya makhluk putih bermata, telinga, kaki, dan tangan hitam yang ini. Luhan pun ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

Lalu, gadis penjaga toko itu baru tersadar akan kedatangan Luhan. Ia baru saja mendapat kiriman bunga _chrysanthemum_ pagi ini. Kelihatannya salah satu pemasoknya sedang panen besar-besaran sehingga ia meminta saudaranya untuk membantu dirinya menata toko dan mempromosikan bunga-bunganya di depan toko bunga miliknya. Mendapati keberadaan Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikan dua tangkai bunga berwarna kuning cerah yang mungil dan wangi yang tadi ia bersihkan dan baru selesai ia potong. Luhan terdiam.

"Ini baru datang pagi ini! Stok besar hari ini jadi khusus hari ini saja, gratis untukmu, " jelasnya dengan ceria, "Semoga kau suka, bunga ini artinya semangat dan ceria menyambut hari yang baru!"

Luhan tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya ia, meski gadis itu tidak tahu karena kebetulan hari ini memang hari pertamanya berumur 21 tahun. "Hm, terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." Gadis itu membalas anggukan Luhan.

Luhan meneruskan langkah ke kafe Slow Rock yang berjarak dua bangunan dari situ.  
.

.

.

Sesampainya di kafe...

Entah ada apa, tetapi Luhan dapat merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya saat dia mulai berjalan ke konter. 'A—apa aku memang setampan itu, ya?' batin Luhan narsis sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Penjaga konter di depannya sempat salting disenyum-senyumi seperti itu dan malah balik tersenyum. _Illfeel_, Luhan langsung menunjuk kue spons mini yang manis dengan potongan stroberi, kiwi, dan jeruk di atasnya; dan sebotol Tebs dan segera membawa pesanannya ke meja. Luhan memakannya dengan nikmat, ia terbiasa merayakan ulang tahun sendiri tiap tahunnya hingga hal itu sudah menjadi ritual tahunannya. Meskipun hari ini indah, agenda Luhan sangat sulit berubah, mungkin ia terlalu lama berteman dengan Lay, sahabat seasramanya yang selalu disiplin dan mengikuti jadwal karena kepikunannya yang sudah setingkat dewa, makanya Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan selalu lupa dengan rencana nongkrong-bareng-pas-ultah-nya dan malah menjalankan ritual menyepi di hari tersebut.

Dan saat kuenya hampir habis, Luhan baru sadar ada yang janggal dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia baru sadar boneka berjalan yang tadi itu duduk di meja lain, tepat di depannya, tanpa malu-malu sambil menopang wajahnya dengan gaya-imut-palsu dan menatap ke arahnya. Palsu karena yang imut itu wajah kostum bonekanya, bukan wajah aslinya. Ah, siapa peduli?

Luhan ingin muntah rasanya, tapi mengingat ini kafe favorit dan yang ia makan baru saja itu makanan kesukaannya, dia terpaksa menelan mentah-mentah muntahnya. Luhan cepat-cepat membayar di kasir dan mengabaikan seekor panda yang salah habitat itu.

.

.

.

Luhan ingin menyegarkan diri dulu dengan pergi ke pantai. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis yang akan menuju ke pantai terkenal di Selatan. Luhan segera mengambil tempat di kursi depan, supaya bisa mengamati jalanan di hadapannya dengan leluasa. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum menikmati pemandangan hingga membuat dua gadis muda di kursi seberang tertawa geli melihat kelucuannya (dalam artian 'manis'). Luhan tidak sadar dan terus melihat-lihat.

Lama-lama Luhan merasakan pandangan berpasang-pasang mata menusuk dirinya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba tekanan itu menghilang. Penasaran akan sesuatu yang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan mereka—meski ia senang dan lega perhatian mereka akhirnya teralihkan—dan menoleh ke belakang.

'EH?'

Hitam putih. Makhluk penuh kontradiksi itu duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Melihat Luhan menoleh, panda itu menelengkan kepala dengan lucunya dan menaruh tangannya di kedua pipi. Panda itu terlihat akan berdiri, tapi rem bis yang diinjak karena sudah sampai tujuan menghentikannya. Orang-orang mulai berjejalan keluar dari bis. Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi tanpa diketahui panda itu.

Sesampainya di pantai, ia berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai sambil berkejaran dengan ombak, sendiri. Orang bilang lebih asyik bermain di pantai bersama, tapi Luhan lebih senang menikmati keindahan ini sepuas-puasnya tanpa harus terganggu obrolan-obrolan khusus di hari spesialnya.

Luhan tiba di ujung pantai yang dipenuhi karang. Ia menemukan berbagai macam kerang tergeletak di atas pasir dan tiba-tiba saja mengumpulkannya dengan senang.

Matahari mulai turun seperempat tingginya, mungkin sudah pukul 2, Luhan malas mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Luhan segera memilih kerang yang paling cantik dari semua yang telah ia kumpulkan dan menaruhnya di tas selempang yang dikenakannya, kemudian ia berbalik pergi. Dan pada saat itulah ia menemukan warna kontras di tepi pantai yang benar-benar sangat menganggu _setting_ yang sudah _author_ sediakan. Yup, panda di tepi pantai bukan pemandangan yang bagus, apalagi bagi Luhan. Luhan segera berlari menuju jalan keluar terdekat menuju ke jalan aspal. 'Apa-apaan ini, bukannya dia sedang mempromosikan bunga? Kenapa malah mengikutiku terus-terusan, sih? Jangan-jangan nanti dia akan mengikutiku pulang?'

.

' Hmm, pulang ya.' Luhan teringat sesuatu.

.

.

.

TING!

Bohlam khayalan muncul di atas kepala Luhan, serasa memberi ilham dengan sinar terangnya. "Benar! Aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat seharusnya dia berada," gumam Luhan. Sepertinya terlalu banyak hal aneh hari ini membuat cara berpikirnya ikut-ikutan aneh. Tidak masalah, yang paling penting, panda itu akan berhenti mengikutinya.

Luhan masih ingat pantai yang dia kunjungi ada di Provinsi Sichuan. Sementara tempat yang sedang ia pikirkan juga ada di sana, hanya sekitar 10 menit dengan kendaraan. Berhubung hari masih cukup panjang, ia memutuskan berjalan santai saja sambil menghabiskan waktu.

Luhan berjalan melewati sebuah warung mie Cina yang ramai. _Berarti enak_, begitu kesimpulan jeniusnya. Ia pun berhenti dan makan siang di situ. Usai makan, Luhan mencari sesuatu untuk menyegarkan. Untung ada kedai jus di dekat sana. Ia membeli jus buah dan meminumnya.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil menyeruput jusnya dengan nikmat. Sang panda juga masih mengikuti setiap langkahnya, bahkan sekarang dalam jarak 4 meter, tanpa malu-malu. Tentu saja Luhan tahu, tapi ia punya rencana lain, kan? Mereka berdua berjalan seperti dalam video klip Peterpan, 'Menghapus Jejakmu'. *malah promosi

.

.

.

Luhan tiba di depan sebuah gapura, tepatnya di depan tangga menuju gapura. Dia tahu persis apa yang ada di balik gapura itu. Luhan melangkah mantap menaiki ratusan anak tangga menuju gapura kecil yang sesungguhnya nun jauh di atas sana, berpikir sang panda masih mengikuti.

Sesampainya di sana, Luhan masih terus berjalan jauh menembus rerimbunan daun bertulang sejajar itu. Setelah sekitar 200 meter mengikuti jalan setepak, ia yakin tidak ada yang akan memperhatikannya. Jadi, ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok hitam-putih itu masih berdiri di kejauhan, yang anehnya, tingkahnya tidak seperti di kota tadi. 'Apa aku harus memaksanya? Tadi, dia sendiri yang seenaknya mengikuti, sekarang malah diam di tempat. Ck.'

Luhan mengambil sebatang daun bambu dan melambai-lambaikannya ke arah sang panda. Panda itu sepertinya tertarik dan mulai berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan tersenyum.

Saat panda itu sudah dekat. Luhan memberikannya daun bambu yang ia genggam. Panda itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

'Sekarang saatnya!'

Secepat kilat, Luhan meraih topeng panda itu dan menariknya ke atas sekuat-kuatnya. Dan...

Tik..tok..tik...tok...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGG GHH!"

Ternyata benda yang Luhan pegang dan duga merupakan topeng boneka adalah kulit asli. Seketika panda itu mengerang-erang kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat makin jauh ke dalam hutan bambu. Luhan yang benar-benar kaget langsung ambil langkah seribu keluar dari tempat itu menuju ke rumahnya masih dengan teriakan histeris.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sang panda yang terus mengikuti Luhan sedari tadi berhenti di depan gapura. Urung ia mengejar Luhan. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ibu-ibu yang tinggi dan cantik pula, ibu itu kaget melihat sosok berkostum panda di depannya.

"Lho? Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukannya kau sedang membantu _meimei_ di toko bunga? Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi gelap, ayo pulang!" teriaknya. Ia pun menyeret Tao pulang.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Tao...

"Sudah, cup cup. Tidak apa-apa kok," kata kakak Tao, mengelus-elus kepala Tao.

"Hueeeeeeeeee! Anak itu bahkan tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali seharian ini, _Gege_. Hueeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kris, kakak Tao, pun _sweatdrop_, "Siapa yang tidak takut kalau orang-yang-suka-dengan-tiba-tiba-mengejar-_ulzzang_-yang-lewat mengejar mereka?" katanya jujur.

Akhirnya Tao meluapkan kekesalan dengan air mata tercurah selama 15 menit penuh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Sehun, ayo beli bunga untuk Luhan. Kemarin dia kan ber-ultah waktu kita sedang lomba _dance_," ajak Kai sambil menggeret Sehun yang ogah-ogahan datang ke kampus karena ia baru saja mengikuti lomba yang melelahkan kemarin. Mendengar ajakan Kai, Sehun pun bersemangat lagi karena ia benar-benar lupa akan hari ulang tahun salah satu sahabatnya.

"Ah, ya! Luhan-_hyung_ pasti senang. Ayo. Setelah itu kita harus membeli sekardus Tebs untuknya...," tambah Sehun. Kali ini ganti Sehun yang menggeret Kai menuju toko bunga terdekat.

Sesampainya di toko bunga, Sehun langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Seekor pandalah penyebabnya.

'Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos lagi wahai _ulzzang_, ha ha ha,' batin Tao.

* * *

note :

Gege : Kak; Kakak (laki2) dlm bhs mandarin

Hyung : Kak; Kakak (laki2) dlm bhs korea

Ulzzang : Laki-laki yang wajahnya tidak jelas (antara ganteng dan cantik maksudnya) Yang jelas, mereka manusia rupawan!

Sichuan : Provinsi yang terkenal sebagai tempat tinggal Panda yang lestari.

**Semua tempat spesifik yang tidak disebutkan di catatan hanyalah fiksi semata.**

a/n: muahaha, ini sebenarnya karya yang benar-benar pertama setelah Amu kena WB tahun kemarin. Saking frustasinya sampai jadinya absurd begini, semoga aja masih layak dibaca, hehe -_-' Terimakasih bwt aliceninelovegazette (yg sebentar lg akan bergentayangan di sini *plak) karena udah mendukung aku, loph yu :x Terus karena ini dibikin tahun kemarin buat hadiah ultahnya Om Luhan *plak* makanya Amu nggak merevisi cerita ini, itulah sebabnya Amu masih nulis Tebs di atas sana karena ngira bubble tea itu sama dengan teh bersoda, kan secara gitu *ngeles* makanya Amu shock pas tahu ternyata bubble tea itu cuma teh poci dengan bubble kaya di Ok*y Jelly Drink, wth...


End file.
